god_of_warfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Athene
Athene ist die Göttin der Weisheit und des Krieges. In God of War stellt sie Kratos' Mentorin und Verbündete dar. God of War I thumb|387x387px|Athene im Thronsaal des Kriegsgottes |left Im ersten Teil der Saga erscheint sie nicht persönlich, sondern kommuniziert nur mittels ihrer Statuen mit Kratos. Sie erscheint ihm das erste Mal auf dem Schiff wo sie ihm den Auftrag erteilt, Ares zu töten. Als zweites erscheint sie ihm in der Wüste der Verlorenen Seelen wo sie ihm aufträgt als erstes die Wüstensirenen zu töten, als zweites auf Kronos' Rücken den Tempel der Pandora zu erklimmen. Sie erscheint das nächste mal im Obergeschoss des Tempels, nachdem er die Ringe der Pandora abgeschlossen hat, jedoch nicht direkt, sondern sagt Kratos, dass er ohne die Büchse nicht zurückkehren könne. Das vierte und beinahe letzte Mal erscheint sie, als Kratos die Büchse gefunden hat. In diesem Moment trägt sie ihm auf, dass er die Büchse nach Athen bringen müsse, da Athen noch vor Ares zu retten sei. Das letzte mal erscheint sie, als Kratos sich von der Klippe stürzt und sie ihn, laut Gaia bzw. der Erzählerin, wie eine Feder aus dem Wasser empor hebt, da sie ihn zum Kriegsgott krönen will. Des Weiteren hielt eine Statue von ihr die Klinge der Götter und sie gab Kratos die Klingen der Athene, da sie Namensgeberin der Klingen ist. God of War II Im zweiten Teil erscheint sie nicht so oft, insgesamt drei Mal. Das erste Mal, als sie Kratos warnen will keine Stadt mehr zu zerstören, da sonst der Zorn des Olymps weiterwachsen würde. Das zweite Mal im Garten der Götter, wo sie Kratos vor Gaia warnen will. Und das letzte Mal als sie Kratos davon abhalten will, Zeus zu töten, indem sie sich opfert. Denn als Kratos zum letzten Schlag mit der Klinge des Olymps setzt, stellt sich Athene davor und trägt tödliche Wunden davon. Sie erwähnt auch das Kratos Zeus Sohn ist und stirbt in Kratos' Armen God of War III thumb|413x413px|Athene als höhere Präsenz in der UnterweltSie erscheint, obwohl sie in Teil zwei der Saga gestorben war, auch im dritten Teil. Das erste mal im Hades, wo sie ihm sagt, dass ihr Lebensopfer für Zeus ihr eine höhere Existenz geschenkt hätte und sieht somit spektraler aus. Sie ist jedoch keine Olympierin mehr, da sie nun auch Rache an Zeus will, denn wenn Zeus Kratos nicht verraten hätte, hätte Athene sich nicht für ihn ihn opfern müssen, wodurch er an ihrem Tod verantwortlich ist. Athenes Klingen sind zerstört, sodass Kratos nun keine Waffen mehr hat, da die Klinge des Olymps verschollen ist. Sie verwandelt die Klingen in neue Klingen, nämlich den Verbannungsklingen. Sie ist auch die "Tutorial-geberin", was heißt, dass sie dem Spieler sagt, was für eine Magie oder welchen Gegenstand man besitzt (z.B. "die Verbannungsklingen werden dir dienlich sein, Kratos, mit ihnen rufst du die Geister deiner verbannten Spartaner wieder" (Armee von Sparta) oder "Du besitzt nun den Bogen des Apollo, seine Feuerpfeile sorgen für freie Wege (Bogen des Apollo)). In God of War sagt sie dem Spieler wann man den Zorn der Götter aktivieren kann (Lass den Zorn der Götter deine Klingen treiben, Kratos!), im dritten Teil sagt sie es auch wieder, nämlich für Spartas Rage. Doch anstatt, dass der Spieler einfach nur ziemlich stark ist, verfügt man hier über Unverwundbarkeit und der Klinge des Olymps (Im Tutorial sagt sie : "Du hast die Klinge des Olymps wieder in deinen Besitz gebracht, lass Spartas Rage deine Klinge stärken!" und sonst einfach: "Lass Spartas Rage deine Klinge stärken, Kratos!"). Sie erzählt zwei Mal die Geschichte der Büchse. Sie ist es, die Kratos erzählt, dass er Pandora braucht, um das Feuer des Olymps zu löschen. Sie erscheint in ihrer höheren Existenz nur Kratos und Pandora, vielleicht auch Hermes, da dieser Kratos beobachtete als er mit Athene über die Büchse sprach und wenn ja, dann auch nur indirekt, da er sie dann nur gesehen hätte. Am Ende ist sie eine der letzten Götter des Olymps. Als Kratos Zeus getötet hatte, forderte sie die Macht aus der Büchse. Kratos erwidert aber, dass sie leer wäre. Dann begreift sie, dass die Götter dachten, dass die Übel, die Kratos im Kampf gegen Ares geholfen hatten, sie hatten sich geirrt, denn Athene sperrte neben den Übeln die Macht der Hoffnung in die Büchse. Sie dachte dass eben diese Macht nie entwendet wurde. Während die Götter von den Übeln erfasst wurden, wich die Hoffnung in Kratos. Athene ermahnt ihn erneut, ihr die Macht aus der Büchse zu übergeben, da sie meint, sie könne am besten damit umgehen. Athene sagt ihm das sie es war die ihm zur Rache verholfen hatte und fragt ihn auch wie er nur sie niederstrecken könne, abermals. Doch dann kommt alles anders, denn Kratos stößt sich die Klinge selbst in den Körper, um die Macht der Hoffnung der Menschheit zu übergeben. Athene sagt daraufhin, dass die Menschen damit nicht umgehen könnten und dass der Spartaner sie entäuscht hätte und entfernt sich von ihm. Auch Athene wurde von einem der Übel erfasst: der Gier, denn Athene wollte die Macht aus der Büchse für sich. pt-br:Atena en:Athena Kategorie:Götter Kategorie:Charaktere